Mammon has a secret
by Baka-brat
Summary: This the story about how the varia found out out about mammon secret. May contain Bel x mammon/viper. and yes mammon is a girl in the story. be nice if you dont like it please dont read! R&R first fean fict rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello and welcome to my first ever fan fic!**

**SOPHIE: Took you long enough...**

**ME: I don't need your rudeness right now I'm freaking out!**

**SOPHIE: Why?**

**ME: I want everyone to enjoy my hard work! WARNING!**

**Mammon is a girl in this story! ( The Varia just don't know it yet!) It is something i need to beleive in!**

**SOPHIE: You are hopeless... tell us what you think!**

**ME: Be nice! there will be more!**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

The Varia noticed it. Mammon seemed…..different. Ever since the curse was broken and mammon was back to his adult self something seemed a little off. The strangest thing that happened was when Squalo walked in on Mammon and Lussuria talking quietly. " Your secret is safe with me mammy~," the gay whispered with glee. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!," Squalo shouted. Mammon turned around quickly and blew past the long hair man "Pay me and maybe I'll tell you. " Squalo rolled his eyes and shouted " GREEDY PRICK."

Another strange thing was that Mammon would not let Bel hang on to him anymore. Mammon never complained about it before, but since Mammon became an adult he wouldn't allow himself to be carried around by the homicidal prince. " Why can't I play with you anymore?" pouted the prince. The baby turned adult answered just turned around " Pay me." and walked away.

Xanusx didn't give a damn what was going on , Squalo was only slightly curious, and Levi didn't matter.

(Sorry Levi)

That's when it started Mammon was in his room and Squalo just so happen to be passing by. Mammon hadn't spoken much since he was turned back into an adult. "Giggle" went a voice from mammon's room. Squalo nearly tripped over his own feet. " what?" thought Squalo," does he have a girl in there?" Natural, he kicked in the door. " VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" But all he saw was mammon on his bed reading. Mammon seemed shocked. (or at least as shocked as a person with half their face covered could.) Squalo looked around, "Must have imagined it."

He thought and went on his merry little way, flipping, flipping his lovely hair.

**I hope to get another chapter up soon. I also whant to get some Bel X Mammon going too. Well until next time**.


	2. AN

A message to my lovely reviewers,

You all make me want to cry! You are so kind! I feel bad because I actually had forgotten about this story! Thanks for sticking with me! I actually wrote the next two chapters right after the first. That was over a year ago! I plan to post BOTH chapppies in the next week. If you have ideas I'm open to them!

Thanks for your kindness,

Baka Brat~


	3. Chapter 2

**ME: Thanks for being patient with me. (Throws cookies at the reviewers and watchers) I write down my stories on paper before typing them. I know it seems old school but I prefer the paper and pencil to the typing cause I can write notes in the margins. Oh, and by the way the girl that Bel stumbles across is me. (I shamelessly inserted myself).**

**WARNING: May contain one angry drunk, a flamboyant peacock, a loud, long hair swordsman and nuts.**

**Here it is chapter Two**

"Ushishishi~," went the prince, skulking around the Varia's base, "I wonder where Mammy is?" The little brat had all been all but avoiding him. The prince didn't like that one bit. He had been looking for Mammon for the past hour. He was contemplating giving up when he stumbled across a subordinate of the group.

She was a girl with straight brown hair and big blue eyes. She seemed to be suppressing a giggle. "Hey you, girl!" called Bel."Have you seen Mammon?" The prince was cranky from having to look for the archobaleno. The girl turned to the prince, "Bel-sempai!" cried the girl. Bel frowned, "Well? Have you?" She shook her head in conformation "Mammon-sempai and Lussuria-sempai are in the garden."

The prince was happy "I know where you are now little Mammy." But his happiness quickly faded, "With Lussuria? " Mammon had been hanging with him a lot since he became an adult again. "That queer is trying to take my Mammon," Mumbled Bel as he stalked away towards the gardens. "Bye bye, Sempai!" called the nameless girl relieved to see the homicidal guy go.

Yes, everyone loved a garden, even the Varia. This one was planted and taken care of by the resident cross dresser (duh). It was an impressive garden with Roses, Daisies, Tulips, Orchids and even Water Lillis in the pond (it was cleaned by Levi because no one else wanted to do it, poor Levi). There was also a part of the garden that had spices like Ginger and Basil giving the garden a colorful look that could out do even Lussuria's closet (and that's saying a lot.) So it was easy to spot the black cloaked Mammon among all the color. He was whispering on a bench, near the pond with Lussuria about heaven knows what. Lussuria had a basket full of spices in his lap and Mammon had a glass of Strawberry milk.

Bel couldn't help but chuckle. "He always did love his Strawberry milk," Thought the prince with a touch of softness. He started to call out for them until he heard what they were talking about.

"Us girls have to stick together now dear ~," giggled Lussuria.

Bel froze.

He was right behind them, by a particularly high rose bush, so they didn't notice him.

Mammon twisted his hands," I just don't know how to tell the others, if I should tell them at all…" Bel watched Mammon closely. He wondered if…..

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIII" Screamed Squalo at the colorful man, "When's dinner gonna be ready? The boss is getting hungry and I just washed my hair so I don't need any more liquor in my hair!" Lussuria jumped up with the basket. "Yes, yes" he called back, "It'll be done soon!" Lussuria turned back to Mammon "It'll be ok honey." He patted Mammon on the shoulder. Bel flinched he didn't like Lussuria touching his Mammy. Lussuria then proceeded to wiggle his way back to the kitchen in the manner only he could. Mammon just sat there drinking his pink milk and Bel kept watching archobaleno, waiting for to do something, anything suspicious. After awhile, though, the prince became bored and decided to approach the cloaked figure.

"Hello Mammy," Greeted the prince in a playful manner.

Mammon jumped, losing his milk in the process, "Mu." He complained, trying to brush off his mistake.

"Mammy, why don't you play with me anymore," Whined the blond haired male, sitting next to Mammon. Mammon got up and moved closer to the edge of the pond, faced away from Bel. Bel followed, still whining "Mammy was more fun as a baby!" Bel gave him a playful push.

Unfortunately, that push was all it took to push the short and fragile looking illusionists right into the pond. Instinctively, Mammon grabbed Bel's sleeve bringing the prince down with him. Into the pond they fell. They thrashed about for a moment, trying to pick themselves up and out of the water. Mammon was the first to make it out of the shallow water and as soon as the mist guardian did, he ran. Bel had never seen Mammon run before. He pulled himself out of the pond, his heart was pounding. He watched the other's retreating figure thinking to himself, "What the hell is going on with Mammon.

**Me: Read and Review? Please? chapter 3 will be up SOON (I mean it this time!) Open to ideas!**

**Sophie: *Is asleep***


End file.
